Seeing both sides
by Yikanu Sekami
Summary: Shindou is the captian of the Olympus Harmony, one of the best guarding ships of the navy. One time on a task his ship gets attacked by pirates and Shindou gets kidnapped for information. What will they do to him? What is Tsurugi really after? Are they really that bad, like the stories tell?
1. An unfortunate encounter

**Heey!**

**I have a new story! ^.^**

**I made this together with a friend and we're both really excited about it! It's kinda a funny story how we got to this. We were riding back home from school and we started talking and then my friend came up with this amazing idea and I guess you can fill in the rest by yourself ;)**

**So I hope you guys like it!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inazuma Eleven GO/Galaxy nor it's characters!**

* * *

><p>Shindou walked out of the captain's cabin of the Olympus Harmony into the cold evening air. The sky was decorated with red as the sun set, a light breeze softly lifting his long white coat. It had been two days since the departure and everything was going well so far. The men were working hard on deck as a sweet smell filled the air indicating that the cooks were already preparing dinner. There had been no problems till now and he really hoped it stayed that way.<p>

Shindou made his usual way around the ship, checking if there were any problems. Luckily there were none. The load was the usual: diamonds and gold stored behind two massive wooden doors just next to the captain's cabin. Those were the tasks you got as the best crew of the seven seas. They were high appreciated and always busy. Shindou hoped that this task would go as smoothly as the last one.

But unfortunately luck wasn't on his side that day. Just past midnight one of the crewmembers banged on the door.

"Come in," Shindou told his companion.

The door flew open and Kita came in panting.

"Trouble."

That was all he needed to say. Shindou jumped up, grabbed his telescope and ran out of the captain's cabin. Kita came to stand next to him and pointed at a black ship-like figure. Shindou directed his telescope in the direction and growled.

"Pirates." He hissed.

Shindou looked at the sea trying to find out in which way the currents streamed. And to their misfortune the currents were streaming up against them. He shouted orders to his crew, telling them to prepare themselves for battle. When everybody was done they waited for the pirates to attack. And they didn't need to wait long. Just when the ship was passing cannon-shots were heard. Shindou raised his hand and let it down again while shouting "FIRE!".

More cannon-shots were heard but it didn't stop the pirates from boarding. Shindou shouted orders while fighting off some pirates himself. One of his crew members got cornered and Shindou commanded Kita to help him.

Just when Shindou thought he was going to win a loud BANG was heard. He looked behind him and was shocked to see the door that lead to the load was broken down beyond repair. The gold and diamonds were exposed to the cold air and shimmering in the moonlight.

"Men defend the load! We can't let them take it!" Shindou shouted as he ran towards the gaping hole.

The remaining men gathered before the hole and Shindou was worried by the number of men that were still standing. The pirates gathered around them and one stepped forward. He was wearing a long black coat that was split at the back. On his head he wore a hat indicating that he was the captain. He held his sword up, a smirk visible on his face.

"Just let us through Princess and we won't harm your friends," the pirate suggested. Shindou frowned.

"I know you... You're Tsurugi Kyousuke the most-"

"Yeah yeah, I know. 'The most feared of the seven seas' it is really getting old you know... Come on just let us through."

Shindou gritted his teeth, he really didn't like Tsurugi's attitude.

"Never." Shindou said cold.

Shindou stepped forward ready to attack Tsurugi but some white-haired pirate jumped in front of him. But before anything could happen a hand was laid on the white-haired pirates' shoulder.

"Calm down Ibuki. I feel like having some fun so just relax and enjoy the show." Tsurugi looked at Shindou while smirking.

"Bring it Princess," he challenged.

Shindou glared at the pirate in front of him and swung his sword. Tsurugi parried the attack with his sword easily. He attacked too, swinging his sword towards Shindou's right flank but Shindou was faster than he thought. With swift movements Shindou changed his position, easily dodging Tsurugi's attack. Tsururgi even thought to have seen a little smirk on Shindou's face when he stood up again. Then Shindou started attacking like crazy, Tsurugi could barely keep up with it. Tsurugi took a few steps back, a little taken aback by Shindou's skills. But he quickly got over it and let their swords meet in a loud 'CLANG'. They stood still for a few seconds, swords crossed and their faces inches apart. Tsurugi laughed softly.

"Haha not bad Princess. You might be useful after all," Tsurugi smirked and before Shindou could register anything Tsurugi had already pulled his sword back. Shindou who had not expected this slightly fell forward.

Tsurugi took his chance, with one fast movement he was standing behind Shindou. Before Shindou could comprehend Tsurugi's movements the hilt of Tsurugi's sword hit his neck and he fell down unconscious.

Meanwhile the rest of Tsurugi's crew had defeated the last men of Shindou's crew and the load was lying there unguarded. Tsurugi walked towards the shimmering gold and diamonds, his sword ticking on the floor with every step he took. He spread his arms and turned around his face decorated with the smirk that made him famous.

"Men, take your price!" He sneered.

The pirates raised their swords and started to make animal sounds. Still screaming they ran towards the shining pile of treasure like beasts attacking their prey. When Ibuki was about to walk over he was stopped by Tsurugi. Tsurugi pointed at the unconscious Shindou.

"You tie him up. He might have some useful information."

Ibuki grumbled not liking the idea of tying the brat up. He'd rather help the rest with loading the treasure and _maybe_ even take something for himself. But he walked over to the brunet anyway, tied his hands and feet together and to finish his work he silenced him up with a handkerchief.

The shining diamonds and gold got loaded on the Black Lancelot. They had tied Shindou's crew up and locked them up in the captain's cabin. Tsurugi walked over to Shindou while smirking, kneeled down next to him and whispered.

"We are going to have a lot of fun."

He picked Shindou up and threw him over his shoulder. Tsurugi crossed the plank holding the two ships together. He looked at the Olympus Harmony one last time, admiring his work before he let the plank fall into the water.

And with that the Black Lancelot took off into the black night.

* * *

><p><strong>So that was the first chapter!<strong>

**Please review?**


	2. Waking up in hell

**Heey there!**

**I'm so sorry for not updating for so long!**

**But school is being annoying!**

**Anyways here is another chapter! **

**I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inazuma Eleven GO/Galaxy nor its characters!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Pain, all he felt was pain as his brain slowly pulled him back to reality. He felt how a certain part of his neck ached, not really remembering why. He tried to move his arm so he could rub the sore spot, to realise he couldn't move them. As realisation hit him all his instincts kicked in along with the memories of the previous night. His eyes shot open only to close again due to the intense light. He tried to steady his breathing and think properly.<p>

First he had to figure out in what situation he was currently in. When his breathing was normal again he could feel a strong rope was tightly wrapped around his upper body along with his arms. He had already figured out that he wasn't tied to a chair or bed since his knees weren't bent and he didn't feel like he was laying on something.

He tried to open his eyes once again, carefully this time. He blinked a few times trying to get rid of the blurry sight. When his sight cleared he could examine his surroundings properly. He found out that he had been tied to the mast of a unknown ship, but as his memories returned he was quite sure it was the mast of the Black Lancelot.

His eyebrows furrowed together as he remembered the fight between himself and the mysterious captain of the Black Lancelot; Tsurugi Kyousuke. The pirate was famous for his fighting skills. He closed his eyes as he rested his head against the mast, trying to figure out why he had lost the fight. But he quickly opened them again when he decided that he should escape first, sharpening his fighting skills wasn't his first priority now.

He looked around the ship trying to get a better insight of his situation. He found out he was tied to the side of the mast as he could see almost everything by just looking to his left and right. He started to examine the ship by first looking at his left. He saw a boy on his knees with a bucket beside him and what looked like a brush in his hand. The boy had purple hair and looked like he was not much younger than him. Then, out of nowhere, another boy came running up the him with a speed he had never seen before. The boy had chocolate-brown hair with weird whirlwind shaped locks that looked like a wing at the end and he looked not much older than the purple-haired boy. The chocolate-brown haired boy said something to the purple-haired boy and ran of again. He decided to follow the chocolate-brown haired boy with his gaze.

The boy ran to the other side of the ship with the same amazing speed. The chocolate-brown haired boy climbed the small stairs that led to the wheel and stopped in front of it. In front of the wheel stood two other boys. One had teal hair and looked like he was also the same age as the first two boys. Though the other one looked about his own age and had pink hair tied in two pigtails. It looked like the two were fighting over something, the pink-haired boy kept shouting and pointing at something what looked like a map at the teal-haired boy while he just kept looking forward with a stoic look on his face like he didn't care.

He wanted to investigate further but his view was blocked as a fist slammed into the mast just millimetres away from his face. His eyes widened and he turned to look at his attacker when he heard a dark low snicker. In front of him stood the white-haired pirate who Tsurugi had called Ibuki. On his face was a big smirk visible when he spoke.

"Well, well, look who finally woke up. Did you have a nice beauty sleep?" He asked.

Shindou just kept silent, he had learned in his special training that you shouldn't speak even one word to a pirate since they can use even the smallest thing against you. Ibuki, who was obviously not happy with the silence he got, wrapped a hand around Shindou's neck and squeezed it, cutting of Shindou's airways in the process. Shindou gasped, as far as that was possible, and tried to grab the hand with his own only to be reminded that they were tied to the mast along with his upper body.

"You know, it's not very polite to not answer a question," Ibuki spoke in a low and threatening voice.

Shindou's lungs burned for air and he was getting desperate. He searched for a way to free himself as panick started to kick in. In a last attempt he raised his leg and kicked Ibuki in the chest, hard. Ibuki, who had not expected this, withdrew his hand to regain his balance. Shindou started to cough loudly while gasping for air. When Ibuki had gained his balance and processed what had happened his shocked look turned into a angry one.

"You spoiled piece of shit!" He yelled.

He raised his hand ready to punch Shindou in the face when a voice stopped him halfway.

"Ibuki! That's enough!" The voice yelled.

Ibuki's scowl deepened but he obeyed anyway. He straightened himself and turned around to meet the piercing gaze from none other than Tsurugi Kyousuke, captain of the Black Lancelot.

Shindou had laid his head against the mast again for support. The coughing had stopped but his heart was still beating like mad along with the ragged breaths that escaped from his lips due to the lack of air and adrenaline that had run through his veins. He saw Tsurugi walking over to him, his gaze fixed on him. When he had reached Shindou one of his hands grabbed Shindou's chin harshly and pulled it up, exposing his neck in the process. Shindou felt how the pirates' slender and cold fingers ran across the warm and slightly bruised skin of his neck.

"You're lucky you didn't bruise it too much or he wouldn't have been able to speak at all for at least two days!" Tsurugi fell out to Ibuki.

"So what? In my opinion we should have dumped him already. Why are you even keeping him?" Ibuki asked. Shindou felt how the cold fingers retreated as Tsurugi spun around to face Ibuki.

"I already told you, he might have some useful information." Was the short and cold reply from the captain of the Black Lancelot.

Tsurugi turned around to face Shindou again, who wasn't panting anymore.

"Looks like you've recovered enough. Now, let's start with you telling me your name Princess." Tsurugi asked Shindou.

Shindou kept his mouth shut, refusing to make even the slightest sound. His gaze was locked with Tsurugi's who was waiting for an answer. They kept staring at each other, both with a stoic look on their face until Ibuki broke the silence.

"It's no use, he has had that stupid special training." Ibuki reported.

Shindou's eyes widened slightly and just for a second at that remark, how could they know of that special training? The movement had been short and small but Tsurugi had noticed it. A smirk made its way on his face.

"That's right," Tsurugi's smirk widened.

"We already know about the special training. I can also inform you about the fact that we have also already found a way to get through it. So to spare both you and me a lot of trouble, just answer the questions that we ask you and nobody gets hurt."

Even after the threats Shindou remained silent. Tsurugi was starting to lose his patience and grabbed Shindou's chin harder than before, pulling his face so close he could feel the pirates' hot breath. He could even smell the faint scent of rum as the pirate spoke.

"Listen Princess, we can do this the easy or the hard way. This is your last chance to just answer the questions or things might get nasty." Tsurugi hissed.

When Shindou refused to speak for the third time Tsurugi pulled away reluctantly. He took a step back a deep scowl decorating his face. But that scowl was quickly replaced by a devious smirk.

"I see you've made your choice." Tsurugi said. He turned to Ibuki his face turning serious again.

"Get Kurama. He will speak, wether he likes it or not."

**Please review?**


	3. The pirates treatment

**Me: Heey minna!**

**Friend: We have a new chapter!**

**Tsurugi: About time..**

**Me: Yeah I know, I might have had a little writers-block but it's gone now! ^.^**

**Shindou: You already got a writers-block at the third chapter? -.-**

**Me: S-shut up Shindou! Let me just remind you of the fact that your still tied up and captured here! If I were you I would be nice to us or there might happen some inconvenient things... *glares***

**Friend: Uh-huh!**

**Shindou: *gulps***

**Friend: Tsurugi disclaimer!**

**Tsurugi: Sekami-chan and her friend do not own Inazuma Eleven GO nor its characters!**

**Me: Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Ibuki had walked off and Tsurugi just kept staring at Shindou, arms crossed in front of his chest, with that confident look Shindou didn't like one bit. It was like he thought he had already won, well Shindou thought different. He wouldn't speak, not when they would threaten him or torture him. <em>They know of the training, so what?<em> Shindou thought to himself. _That doesn't mean that they can beat me, I was the best of my class anyway_.Tsurugi was still looking at him and Shindou returned the look just as confident. It looked like neither side was willing to give in that easily.

Finally Tsurugi broke his fierce gaze to look at his left, a wide smirk forming on his face as his eyes caught the sight of Ibuki returning with Kurama.

Shindou looked at his right, carefully examining the so called 'Kurama'. Kurama was rather short, especially compared to Ibuki. He had short ice-blue hair that covered his left eye, the other one was closed as he followed Ibuki with the same confidence Tsurugi showed just mere seconds ago. His skin was well toned and Shindou could see the head of a snake that was tattooed just above his collarbone.

They had reached the mast and when they had Kurama finally opened his eye revealing an iris as black as the moonless night. A small smile graced upon his lips as he spoke.

"You called captain."

"Yes I did. I'll go straight to the point, little Princess here refuses to speak. I think that's a shame, I would like to have a little conversation with him." Tsurugi responded with a stern voice.

Kurama had closed his eye again and snickered, his voice high which made it all the more whicked.

"I have just what you need. You're lucky I just replenished my stock."

Kurama reached inside his breast pocket and took out a small duct filled with a colourless dissolution. The duct was sealed with a cork that matched the duct perfectly. Kurama threw the little duct over to Tsurugi who swiftly caught it.

"Let one droplet fall into a small puddle of water, that should be enough."

And with that Kurama walked off again. Tsurugi ordered Ibuki to get some water, Ibuki grumbled but obeyed anyway. Tsurugi looked at the duct in his hand smiling at it as he moved the small object, resulting the colourless liquid to move along with his movements.

"You know, Kurama is the best at making poisons, drugs and other stuff. He proves to be really handy in situations like these. Now you will talk for sure, Princess." Tsurugi said, his eyes never leaving the liquid.

Shindou started to get a little uncomfortable, a small beat of sweat ran down the side of his face, a small sign revealing his discomfort. He hated it when his body betrayed his emotions, as much as he tried to hide the fact that his confidence had gone down, his body was betraying him once again.

Ibuki came back not much later holding a small cup filled with water that not even reached half of the cup. Ibuki held out the cup to Tsurugi who pulled the cork off. He let one dropled of the colourless liquid fall into the cup and Ibuki shook it a little mixing the unknown liquid and the water. Tsurugi took the cup out of Ibuki's hand and walked over to Shindou. He stopped in front of Shindou, his face had turned serious again as he held the cup close to Shindou's lips who were pressed together in a thin line.

"Now, be a good boy and open your mouth." Tsurugi said, his voice was low and it almost sounded threatening.

Shindou refused, he clenched his teeth to the extend it started to hurt. Tsurugi did not like it one bit. He started to lose his patience, he needed to get this over with or he might lose his cool.

Tsurugi raised his foot and before Shindou could even think about what the gesture meant Tsurugi's foot launched forward hitting Shindou's left shinbone, hard. Shindou's mouth flew open in a reflex to express the pain that shot through his body but before any sound could escape his lips Tsurugi had already managed to get a hold of his chin and poured the liquid into his mouth.

Shindou tried to spit the liquid out but Tsurugi, who had expected this, pressed his hand on Shindou's mouth, making it impossible for Shindou to open his mouth again. Shindou was breathing through his nose with ragged breaths, still recovering from the pain and even when he knew, by just looking at the situation, it wouldn't matter much if he struggled he refused to swallow the liquid.

Tsurugi's scowl deepened, the brunet was really getting on his nerves now. He threw the cup to Ibuki, freeing his other hand. He brought his hand up and squeezed Shindou's nose shut. He felt the brunet flinch, feeling his heartbeat quicken as he had laid his arms on his chest for extra force and he saw panic taking over in those red orbs as the seconds passed. Tsurugi kept looking in those eyes with a stern look.

At the same time Shindou's thoughts ran with the speed of lightning through his head. He knew he had two options: he would swallow the drug or pass out or even die in the worst case. His first thoughts were still making sense as he overthought his options, but they started to get more desperate with every passing second as lack of air started to kick in. His lungs were burning, screaming for air as more seconds passed and he knew he had to surrender.

Reluctantly Shindou swallowed the drug, it tasted bitter and it almost made him throw up. Tsurugi immediately let go of Shindou the moment the brunet had swallowed the last drop. Shindou gasped, taking in as much oxygen as possible. His heart ran wild inside his chest trying to make up for the lost oxygen by pumping his blood faster.

Tsurugi took a step back, staring at Shindou with a devious smile, celebrating his victory. Ibuki stepped up behind him.

"What are we going to do now?" He asked his eyes locked on the brunet who was still struggling to get air.

Tsurugi turned his head slightly, his eyes never leaving Shindou.

"We wait for the drug to start working," Tsurugi said as he crossed his arms in front of his chest.

Tsurugi just kept standing in front of Shindou, watching him closely, trying to find a sign that the drug had started working already. The brunet had already caught his breath by now and was staring down, his bangs covering his facial expressions.

Shindou felt Tsurugi's sharp eyes on him but everything was damped. His head was starting to get foggy and he knew that wasn't a good sign. He felt how the drug started to take over his system and he didn't like it one bit. He tried his best to keep his head down, preventing Tsurugi to see his bewildered state. But things only got worse, his sight began to blur slightly and his head started to pound. It was getting harder and harder to keep himself from breaking. The only thing that kept going through his mind was: Don't tell them anything!

Tsurugi noticed the change in behaviour and walked towards Shindou. He reached his hand out, grabbing Shindou's chin and pulled his head up. The brunet did not refuse and Tsurugi could finally see his expressions. The brunet's pupils had widened, his breathing was uneven and a beat of sweat ran down the side of his face. Tsurugi saw the hazy look in the brunet's eyes, who weren't capable of focussing on one single point for more than three seconds, and knew the drug was sinking in; now was his chance.

"Now that you're a bit more relaxed let's start anew. Why don't you tell me your name, Princess?" Tsurugi asked his face still had the stern look.

Shindou heard the voice and the question, but it was slightly muffled. The answer popped up inside his mind and before he could stop himself his body started to live on its own.

"Shindou Takuto," he whispered.

_Stupid why did you say that?!_ He thought to himself.

He saw Tsurugi's famous smirk return through his blurry sight and hated himself for sharing such information so easily with a pirate. But it was like his mind and body weren't working like he wanted to.

"Good. Now you must be someone important as they trust you to take care of such a big load, are you?" Tsurugi asked.

"Yes."

"Tell me, what did you do before you became captain?"

_No, no, don't say it!_

"I was studying to become a judge."

_Idiot!_

"Interesting. Those are difficult educations, they take about four years for just the learning part, am I right?"

"Yes."

Tsurugi thought that was quite impressive. By just looking at the brunet in front of him he could tell he was not more than a year older than him, which meant he must be 21. If he is 21 now he must have been 16 at the time of the Attack without wings. Most judges already begin learning around their 12th year of life, which meant Shindou must have experienced the attack in his fourth year of studying. So the chance might be that the brunet knew the information he was looking for.

"Okay then, let me ask you: ever heard of the Attack without wings?"

The Attack without wings. Of course Shindou had heard of that, it was the most famous rebellious action in the history of the city he had grown up in. It had happened four years ago and it had ended in a bloodbath. A rebellious organisation called Angel's Touch had tried to attack the city hall. Their leader had said that an angel had come to him at night, he proclaimed the angel had told him they should free the city of their corrupt mayor. All the members had believed him and they had planned the attack. But the mayor had managed to hear of the plan due to a spy and called in reinforcements. The attack is called the Attack without wings as it had failed when the members of Angel's Touch got lured in a trap and were all killed at the spot except for their leader, who got captured. Nobody knows what happened to the leader after the attack, some say he is dead, others say that he got tortured so bad that some parts of his body were broken down beyond repair before he escaped in a mysterious way.

Everyone knew the story, his father had even told him the story a few times to warn him to never rebel against the mayor. The story had always given him goosebumps and even the thought of it made them appear again on his skin despite the effect of the drug.

"Yes."

"Good, now do you know who was in charge or maybe the whereabouts of the leader after he got captured?"

_Don't say it! That's confidential!_

"No. I was in my last year of studying so I did hear something about it every now and then but.. I can't remember anything about the leader's whereabouts nor who was in charge."

_Why do I keep telling him the truth?_

"Well, that's a shame.. I guess you're useless after all..."

Tsurugi let go of Shindou's chin. Shindou's head fell down a little without the support of the pirate's slim but strong fingers and he could really slap himself now. Why on earth had he said all those things? All that hard work, the special training, everything had been in vain thanks to that damn drug! Despite that his head was still foggy, he couldn't help but to think the questions Tsurugi had asked were kind of weird. He had expected that the pirate would ask something about the routes of other ships that carried the same load as him, but no.

Tsurugi turned to Ibuki with a frown covering his face. As much as he had liked the look on the brat's face every time he answered, he could see the other mentally slap himself after every answer, he still hadn't gotten any progress in his investigation and it frustrated him. He walked away towards Ibuki and before Tsurugi passed him he spoke.

"He knows nothing. You can throw him in one of the cells, we'll discuss about his fate later."

And with that Tsurugi walked off and disappeared inside the captains cabin.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review? <strong>

**We'd love to hear your opinion!**


	4. Shindou's fate

**Me: Heey! We're back with another chapter!**

**Friend: Yeah!**

**Shindou: Oh no..**

**Me: I got so fired up by all those wonderful reviews, I just kept on writing! Lots of thanks everyone!**

**Friend: I loved the reviews too!**

**Shindou: Why did you have to encourage her?!**

**Me: Hush-hush Shindou-kun, who knows we might have some mercy next time!**

**Shindou: Really?**

**Friend: *coughs* Wouldn't count on it! *coughs***

**Me: Oh yeah, the first paragraph contains mild gore! Please decide for yourself wether you want to read it or not! ****Ahem anyway enjoy!**

**Kirino: Sekami-chan and her friend do not own Inazuma Eleven GO nor its characters!**

* * *

><p><em>Everything had happened so fast. One moment everybody had been thrilled to free the city and the next everybody was fleeing, torn to peaces and executed on the spot. Everything looked so horrible, to corrupt to be true.<em>

_'How could this have happened?' The question kept going through his head._

_'This is all my fault, my bloody fault! I really thought this would work out, the angel had told me! So why?! Why is this our fate?! What have I done.. I have betrayed everyone..'_

_The leader sank to the ground in defeat, unable to keep standing as he watched his comrades get slaughtered one by one, each in another horrible way. It was a horrifying sight, the ground covered in nothing but blood and corpses, the corpses of his dear friends..._

_Tears started to run down his cheeks as more of the intruding sounds of despair reached his ears. His mind was clouded by sorrow and he felt sick._

_Men of the navy started to surround him but he didn't care. He just didn't care anymore.. Nothing mattered anymore._

_Everything had been taken from him._

* * *

><p>Ibuki sighed and looked towards Shindou who was looking around, not able to focus due to the drug. Ibuki walked over to him reluctantly and started to untie the rope that was wrapped around his body. It took Shindou more than half a minute to realise what the pirate was doing. He really didn't like the effect of the drug, it made him drowsy and he started to get nauseous.<p>

When Ibuki had untied the rope Shindou fell forward and Ibuki only managed to catch him just in time. Ibuki groaned to the weight that was suddenly brought upon him. Shindou had tried to push the pirate away but had failed as the only thing he could do was push his arms up a little to distance himself from the pirate.

Ibuki sighed once more as he started to half drag, half carry Shindou towards the entrance that lead towards the place where the crew slept. As he walked down the stairs he felt Shindou's breathing becoming a little heavier. He thought it was a side effect of the drug and just shrugged it off.

He crossed the sleeping quarters and walked all the way towards the back where two cells with thick and heavy bars stood. He opened one of the cells with the key that hung on the side of the ship just next to the cells.

In the meantime Shindou was trying to keep himself together. The wobbling and dragging had made his nausea worse and he didn't know if he could keep it in. When Ibuki threw him inside the cell he had to use his last strength to hold it back. But unfortunately for him the ship made a sharp turn and that was the last straw. Shindou bent forward and threw up on the wooden floors.

His skin had gone pale, his lips and body were shaking and a bitter taste lasted in his mouth. He heard Ibuki mutter a "Fuck" but it was all still muffled. Then he heard a door slam shut and someone swearing.

"That stupid Kariya! Little peace of shit! I hate you, you hear me?! I should've just-"

The voice stopped abruptly.

"What is going on here?" The voice asked in a now softer but still demanding voice.

Shindou heard footsteps come closer followed by a gasp. He couldn't really register anything further as another wave of nausea hit him and he thew up again. Though this time it was different, he felt someone kneel beside him and grab his locks, holding them back so he wouldn't dirty them. When the hands had gotten hold of all his locks one of the hands started to rub his back.

"Ibuki! Go get some water, a towel and a bucket!" The voice yelled at Ibuki.

"Why?" Was Ibuki's cold reply.

"Are you stupid?! We can't just leave him like this!"

"Why not? He's from the navy, he doesn't deserve to be treated like an angel when he's working with the devil!" Ibuki's voice had raised from anger.

"Come on Ibuki, I know you have a bad history with the navy. But we both know that he could have done nothing about what happened to you. Please just get the things I asked and if you don't want to do it for him than please do it for me?" The unknown voice asked in a softer and caring voice.

"Tsk, fine. But just because it's you Kirino."

Shindou faintly heard footsteps walking away again. The owner of the new voice, now known as Kirino, turned his attention to Shindou.

"You poor thing, looks like they gave you one of Kurama's treatments..."

After a few minutes Shindou finally managed to look up and his eyes fell upon a slightly familiar boy. The boy had long pink hair and azure eyes that looked slightly worried yet reassuring. The boy smiled gently and grabbed one of the towels Ibuki had brought just a few seconds ago. He dipped the towel in a small bowl of water and started to clean Shindou's face.

"Don't worry, your body got rid of the drug so you should feel better soon!" Kirino said with a small smile.

When Shindou wouldn't answer Kirino laughed awkwardly. Something seemed to cross his mind though because he suddenly jolted up a little.

"Oh, where are my manners? My name is Kirino Ranmaru! What's yours, if I may ask?" He asked Shindou with a curious look.

It wasn't like he met a lot people other than the crew of the Black Lancelot, they would always let him watch the ship whenever they were on land, and he was kind of excited about it.

Shindou on the other hand was slightly doubting. He wasn't really sure if he could trust him, who was this Kirino guy anyway? But Kirino looked different than most pirates he had heard of. When pirates were described in his city they said they were around their thirties, heavily build, skin full of tattoos and scars and they would look like trouble from a mile distance. But the pirates on this ship were about his age and looked like normal people, no scars and all. Especially this Kirino guy, with his pink hair tied up in twin tails, his azure eyes, his rather slim body and as far as Shindou could see there were no tattoos nor scars. All in all Kirino looked like a nice person. But still, could he trust him? Who knows, it could be a trick... On the other hand he had already fucked up anyway so wether he told Kirino his name or not didn't really matter anymore, even if he wouldn't tell him Kirino would find out sooner or later.

"Shindou. Shindou Takuto." Shindou said, still a bit reluctantly.

"Okay Shindou, may I ask you what was the last straw that made you throw up? It's from great importance. You see we don't have many rules around here but we do have some and one of them is that whoever causes it cleans it up. So, it would be a lot of help if you could tell me," Kirino explained.

Shindou looked at him confused at first but started to think back, it was the least he could do after Kirino had helped him.

"Uhm I guess the sharp turn of the ship was the last straw."

To Shindou's further confusion a smile appeared on Kirino's face.

"Haha, serves that brat right! Ahum but anyway since your talking you must feel better now!" Kirino beamed.

Shindou noticed that Kirino was right, he did feel better. His mind started to clear up a bit as well and the sounds weren't as muffled as before anymore.

"Yes, thank you for your help."

He didn't like to say words of gratitude to a pirate, especially since they were the cause of all of this, but if it hadn't been for Kirino then Ibuki had probably just left him there in his misery, surrounded by his own vomit. He still didn't like pirates, hated them for doing this to him in fact, but Kirino seemed less bad then the others and he was really thankful for that.

Kirino's smile hadn't left his face for a second and even seemed to light up a little as he replied.

"No problem!"

* * *

><p>Shindou was sitting in the other cell now. They had moved him as he had 'fucked up the other one' as Ibuki had said. He was sitting in the right upper corner, leaning against the wooden wall of the ship. He was tired, hungry and frustrated with himself. He kept replaying the interrogation inside his mind, trying to make sense of Tsurugi's questions. He just couldn't find a good explanation as in why Tsurugi would have wanted to know those things. He couldn't have been one of the members of Angel's Wings, he would have been slaughtered years ago as there were no survivors except for the leader... And he couldn't have been the leader either because the leader had been several years older than him and Tsurugi definitely wasn't older..<p>

He thought about it over and over and over, frustrating himself more every time. He pulled his knees up to his chest, his tiredness seemed to take over and finally after some time he managed to fall asleep.

* * *

><p>"Kariya~!" Kirino's voice sang as he walked the small stairs that lead to the wheel.<p>

"What?" Was Kariya's short and sharp reply, he didn't like that look on Kirino's face...

"Guess what? Thanks to your rough steering abilities you've got clean-up duty!" Kirino said with that enormous smile still on his face.

"Haha, trying to fool me won't work senpai." Kariya snickered as he concentrated on the wheel again.

Kirino's smile turned into a scowl.

"Oh no I'm serious! When you made that ridiculous sharp turn to the_ right,_ after I had clearly told you to go _left_, you made the prisoner throw up."

Kariya's smirk widened a little at the statement of the older boy.

"And of course I'm going to believe that!" The sarcasm in Kariya's voice evident.

Kirino on the other hand was furious, how dare that rat put up that attitude?! He was his senpai for god's sake!

"Why you-"

But before Kirino could scold the other boy another deep voice cut him off.

"What is going on here?" The voice demanded.

Both boys looked down at the deck below and saw Tsurugi standing next to the little stairs with a demanding look on his face, Ibuki at his side. Apparently they had just come out of the captains cabin and overheard their about to be argument. Kariya opened his mouth about to answer the question when Tsurugi cut him off even before he could speak.

"You know what, I don't even want to know.. I want you all to gather in the sleeping quarters."

And with that he walked into the direction off in said direction with Kirino and Kariya silently following. Everyone was slowly coming together inside the sleeping quarters, some questioning looks were shared and some were more interested in the new prisoner rather than the reason why they had been summoned here.

"So this is the new prisoner?" A boy with chocolate-brown hair said.

"Wow! Look at his clothes, they are so fancy!" Another smaller boy said in awe.

Both boys leaned in closer to the sleeping figure of the unknown, mysterious brunet to take a closer look, grabbing the bars in the process.

"Tenma, Shinsuke, leave the damn brat alone!" Ibuki's stern voice rang through the sleeping quarters and Tenma and Shinsuke immediately retreated.

Once everyone had arrived Tsurugi cleared his throat immediately earning all the attention.

"You must all be wondering why I have called you here now. I assume you have already noticed that we have a new prisoner. His name is Shindou Takuto and was the captain of the ship we attacked last night. We brought him with us since he could possibly have some information concerning our investigation. But unfortunately he did not have the information we were looking for."

Tsurugi made a small pause.

"I've been thinking about what to do with him next, as he appears to have no useful information.. And after a small talk with Ibuki we decided his fate."

Some curious looks were shared.

"Men, tomorrow we will head towards Shelshire Bay and sell him as a slave."

Tsurugi's gaze shifted to Kirino along with all the heads of the crew. The pink-haired boy had a horrified look on his face, that soon turned into a painful one and some tears could be seen in his eyes.

"Why?!" Kirino's voice broke in the middle of the word as tears started to fall down his cheeks.

"Listen, Kirino, I know that this brings back bad memories for you but it's the best option we have. I-"

"The best option?! You can also leave him on a deserted island, even then he would be better off! Why don't we ask for money from the navy in exchange for him or something? That's an option too!" Kirino yelled through his tears.

Tsurugi sighed, he had seen this coming so he had prepared.

"I'm sorry, Kirino, but the risk of walking into a trap is just too big. You have to believe me when I say that I have thought of countless possibilities, it's really the best option." Tsurugi remained a calm voice in the hope Kirino would calm down a little. And it had almost worked if Ibuki hadn't spoken his next words.

"Besides its what the brat deserves!"

That was the last straw. Kirino ran over to Ibuki, roughly grabbed his collar and pulled him down so their faces were just inches away. Everyone looked in awe, no one had expected this from him. But everyone knew this was a very sensible topic for Kirino.

"_NO_ one deserves to be treated as a _SLAVE_! No one..." The last part came out more like a whine rather than a statement.

The collar got released as fast as it had been grabbed just mere seconds after the statement. All of it became too much to handle and without another word Kirino stormed out of the sleeping quarters. Everybody just stood there, staring at the spot where the boy had just vanished. But those shocked faces soon turned into sorrow ones as they all felt sorry for Kirino, they all knew and understood the boy's reaction.

For he had been a slave himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: We hope you liked it!<strong>

**Friend: Please review? We like to know what you think will happen next!**


End file.
